The Miraculous Thief Ace
by jeweliakeeton19
Summary: Cassie is just a normal girl with a super secret and when trouble comes she must become what she considers to be an anti hero. join her and her Kwamii Naru on their adventures in paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir


She waited watching from the shadows as he targets fought tirelessly to save another victim from being akumatized by their all time opponent Hawkmoth. A calm breeze blew through the spring afternoon tossing her short platinum blonde hair about lightly as she laid in wait patiently, her back pressed against the brick fire of a building. She had only arrived two months ago and she could see how badly these two needed a helping hand. Sure they were getting by on their own,but it was clear to her they struggled in some team dynamics. A soft sigh slipped from her lips when she peeked her head up over the fireplace just in time to see the two become entangled in the akumatized victims trap. "Well that could have ended better," the blonde boy in the black cat jumpsuit hummed sarcastically while his iconic counterpart tried struggling to get free.

"Not the time cat noir,"the ebony haired girl in the red and black spoted jumpsuit replied annoyed her attention on the akumatized victim who gloated to themselves a bit before they seemingly froze as if they were being instructed by someone who was nowhere there. "Oh come on my lady you cant say this isnt romantic,hanging around like this." He replied flirting like they werent in peril. The girl in the red jumpsuit stopped for fidgeting for a second staring unamused at cat noir who attempt at flirting was clearing for nothing. "Really? Flirting at a time like this? If we dont get out of this we can kiss our miraculouses good by."

"Yea i know but is it really such a bad thing? I mean we can finally see who eachother is,"

"Cat noir," the girl hummed sympatheticly her eyes soft behind her mask as she stared at him. Sure she was curious to know who her teammate was but she knew it would cause consequences of either found out who the other was and she knew deep down he did to. "Time to handover your miraculouses lady bug and cat noir!"a shirl female voice sounded snapping the two away from their current conversation and to their opponent unable to get free as they closed in on them. As they went to reach for lady bugs earrings the blonde girl came out of hiding and swung her whip at the akumatized person wrapping it around them and tugging back with full force tossing them a good distance away so she could free the other two who seemed stunned to see a new miraculous before them.

twirling the whip around her,her weapon became energized and sent it towards the two freeing them of their slowly growing cacoon. The two dropped from the destroyed cacoon both landing on their feet down below. Quickly their eyes turning to the sky as the girl descended from the building and infront of them.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in,but you looked like you needed help,"she answered casually like this was a normal occurance for you. The two stared at her in silence unsure how to take this sudden appearance of the girl in the white and Sandy Tan outfit.

"Well as much as we appericate the help mind explaining to us who you are?" Cat noir spoke first. The girl raised a brow. "An allie-look maybe we can talk about this after we beat butterfree girl,"she motioned above them as the akuma came back directly attacking the three who luckily escaped being hit amd trapped for a second time.

" shes right cat noir,well have to deal with pleasantries later right now we need to deakumatize this person."lady bug spoke up getting into a defensive stance. Cat noir nodded in agreement as a soft beep came from near the strange girl who looked down at her hand and grunted. "Lets hurry,please"she begged turning back to the akuma and glared. Running forward the mysterious girl played distraction with cat noir while lady bug came up with a plan of getting the item with the akuma in it away so they could save the poor misunderstood soul affected by such a being of darkness. "Hey I need you two to use you tail and whip to restrain her," she called over instructing the two. Without question they nodded and quickly restrained the akumatized person which let ladybug remove the item of suspicion that held the akuma snapping it in two. A red and black butterfly fluttered out from inside attempting to escape to safety so it could cause more chaos later on but luckily ladybug was quick to the punch and used her special yoyo to purify the creature and release it back into the world happy that it wouldn't cause any more trouble or danger. While cat noir checked on the animal's victim ladybug turned to face the myaterious girl

"Now that, thats over mind telling us who you ar-"ladybug paused and looked around."ah-ha?where'd she go?" she wandered looking around. She was beginning to wandered if what she just saw happened or if she and cat noir had imagened it since they had been the only two heros in the area for a while not counting when they needed assistance from their friends. After a while she turned back to assist cat noir with checking up on the akuma victim unaware of the girl who stepped from the alley with the same colored platinum blonde hair. She stood there watching them for a bit before making her way down the street passed the crowd of people who stepped out to praise the two heros.

~~

" That was really nice of you Cassie,not to mention considering brave giving the predicament you're in." A tiny male voice called quietly to the girl as a small tan and white furry head poked out from her coats breast pocket and looked up at her a grin drawn on its face. Cassie smiled happily to herself as she headed down the street her two colored eyes,one green and one blue shining in the evening sun as she walked with pride. "Thanks Naru-it feels nice to help out those who need it regardless. "She replied turning her attention to her pocket buddy as she passed by a store window filled with tvs the reporter on the screens booming with energy. Cassie stopped to watch her hands shoved into her pants pocket.

"Ladybug and cat noir have done it again!coming to the rescue of paris,france with a possible new comrade? Has this duo become a triple? We ask ladybug and cat noir first hand to get their opinion on the situation of this mysterious new female hero." The screen faded to the small interview with ladybug and cat noir."ladybug, cat noir who was the that mysterious super hero,is she an Allie or an enemy? Are you two worried that she'll take away your fame?" The interviewer questioned. Cassie sweatdropped stunned at how quickly the questions went from innocent to dark in a matter of seconds. Mary watched curious as he chowed down on the apple slice Cassie had given him when they were walking away. "Mmm-the news reporters work fast. I didnt think theyd report live so quickly let alone ask such questions. Then again I cant blame them seeing as theyre being attacked on a daily basis by akumas and those do make for interesting stories. People should be in more control of their emotions then there would be less attacks." He ranted before Cassie pushed his head back into her pocket.

"Oh hush,will you. You know such a thing is easier said than done. Sometimes we have our weak moments in life. Its just how being human is. Without emotions we wouldn't be humans.i mean sure its hard but things turn around eventually as long as you have friends and family who care about you. Its just a matter of fighting the tough points in life."

"Mm,great pep talk to bad nobodys around to hear ya," Cassie rolled her eyes. "Brat," she grumbled continuing on her way till she reached a mansion and lifted her head looking up at the huge building. "Home sweet home Naru. What are the chances someone will be there waiting for me?" She asked the small creature who flew from out of her coat and into her messenger bag for more food. "Slim to nothing i assume. seeing as your stepmother and brother are to famous to care you exist as long as you play theyre main. Which no offense but I don't believe is a bad thing especially after what you did."

"Don't remind me," cassie replied shaking her head in remorse before walking over to the mansion gate and pushed it open and taking turn towards the guest house she was given to stay in. " dont be mad..im just saying-when they catch wind of what u did expect a text or call….or even a personal visit."Cassie tsked annoyed knowing her little friend was right. When they see the report she certianly was in for a fight


End file.
